For many commercially available heating elements, typically there is at least one resistive lay wire carried on a flexible substrate that is connected with a power source. Upon application of power, heat evolves. Such heating elements find particular suitability in automotive applications as seat heaters or steering wheel heaters.
For many automotive applications it is important that such heaters be resistant to liquids. Further heaters may be used in marine applications such as boats and may be subjected to sea spray, moisture from waves, wet bathing suits, wet towels, the like, or a combination thereof. This is important for helping to avoid potential corrosion. It is also important for helping to avoid short circuits or other heater malfunctions.
Notwithstanding efforts to date, there remains a need for heating elements, and particularly seat and/or steering wheel heaters that exhibit a relatively high degree of liquid resistance. One example of an attempt to create a heater that is fluid resistant may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,492,680 the teachings of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.